


Stressful day

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur doesn't have the best of days and it's too loud.





	Stressful day

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

Arthur sighed and rolled his head from shoulder to shoulder. It had been a long, hard day at the council and he had to listen to endless discussions. With so many people in the room, it could get loud and it had gotten late. Arthur was done.

On his way to his chambers, he winced when he heard the clatter of armor. Someone obviously didn't handle it with care. He would have to give them a piece of his mind tomorrow. Armor was expensive. Where did those young knights think this money came from?

A young maid froze when she saw him approaching. He hadn't seen her before, so he nodded at her and tried a smile. Either the smile wasn't as friendly as he had thought or she was too shocked that the king even took notice of her, but she let go of the tray she was carrying and all the things clattered to the floor. Arthur was developing a headache.

After he had helped her pick the pieces up, he finally made it to his rooms and closed the heavy wooden door behind him.

"Arthur!" Merlin, who couldn't let go of his habits of cleaning up the place, put a shirt down that he was about to fold. "You finally made it."

In two strides, Arthur was in Merlin's arms and the burden of the day, the noises and the stress fell off of him. Inhaling Merlin's scent, Arthur closed his eyes as he was finally in his quiet place.


End file.
